Marginal portions of bodywork openings are typically provided with a sealing arrangement. Thus, for example a marginal portion delimiting a door opening of the bodywork is provided for example with a primary seal, whereas a door wing corresponding to the door cutout of the bodywork is provided with a secondary seal, which with closed door mutually come to bear on bodywork components located opposite in each case.
Popular seals have a flexible sealing lip approximately designed in the manner of a hollow profile or hose and a fastening portion connected therewith, which can be connected in different ways to a flange on the body side provided in the marginal portion of the door opening for example in a positively-joined or materially-joined manner.
DE 10 2006 060 391 A1 for example discloses a sealing arrangement or sealing the bodywork of a motor vehicle, wherein a flange is formed through an outer and an inner frame part and comprises a face end. The seal that can be fastened to the frame part comprises a sealing portion and a fastening portion, wherein the sealing portion is provided with at least one hollow chamber, which at least in certain areas covers an outer surface of the outer frame part. The seal is additionally provided with a covering lip, through which the face end of the flange can be covered. An extension of the covering lip protruding over the flange additionally comprises a groove which receives an edge of an inner covering protruding against the flange or against the seal.
Because of the geometrical configuration of the flange on the body side, the seal fastened thereto and the covering lip covering the face end of the flange, the seal has to be fastened to the bodywork opening with assembly-related respect before the assembly of an interior covering. Since the interior covering is to be likewise covered by the covering lip, it is additionally required after the assembly of the interior covering to manually lift and pull the covering lip over the subsequently installed interior covering. To this end, a separate pulling cord, for example a pull cord is included in the seal, by means of which the sealing lip can be lifted area by area and thus pulled over the interior covering adjoining the seal area by area.
In addition to a positively joined connection of seal and bodywork flange it is furthermore conceivable to glue the seal onto a corner portion adjoining the bodywork flange. However, in order to be able to provide adequate adhesion between seal to be glued and gluing surface on the bodywork side, the gluing surface on the bodywork side has to be manually cleaned in quite an involved manner, for example subject to the use of textiles soaked in cleaning fluid. For a gluing arrangement of a seal it is additionally required to mask the gluing surface on the bodywork side before a painting process of the body for example with protective masking tape, so that the gluing surface remains largely free of paints or waxes in a painting process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to simplify the fastening of a seal to a motor vehicle body. Furthermore, it is desirable to fasten the seal to the bodywork in as simple and intuitive a manner as possible as well as in a reliable, lasting and durable manner. In addition, it is desirable to integrate the assembly of the seal in the vehicle final assembly in a universal and flexibly adaptable manner.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.